


Riptide

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: yuletide_smut, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his short life, Buddhist acolyte Ken'yuu has never found anything to hold his interest for long.  Then he met Koumyou Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Moshesque. Written as a gift fic for the fantastic 7veils at the 2008 Livejournal community yuletide_smut.

Ken'yuu wasn't sleeping and today, he finally understood why. Sitting on the floor of his small cell, he considered his day. First, there was his fury and attack of Goudai Sanzo and then his baffling encounters with Koumyou Sanzo. He rubbed his hand over the perfect red finger marks with admiration. Koumyou Sanzo, a name that whispered reverently through Ken'yuu's mind. Ken'yuu shook his head in disgust, how could he have been so blind?

His initial encounter with Koumyou left him with nothing more than fleeting curiosity. The vision of Goudai Sanzo and Koumyou Sanzo standing side-by-side was comical at best. Goudai, the giant, blustering man filled with arrogance and exuding an air of intimidation was a stark contrast to Koumyou, a willowy, fey figure with a soft voice and gentle aura. Ken'yuu had taken in their differences with bored disinterest.

Then he'd noticed Koumyou's indecipherable gaze following him. Ken'yuu wasn't a fool, he knew Goudai and many of the instructors considered him a problem. The other monks admired or hated him and there didn't appear to be any middle ground. Retellings of his checkered reputation and wild misdeeds had undoubtedly made their way to Koumyou's ears, perhaps piquing his interest. The priest was probably waiting for Ken'yuu to do something outrageous, as if he was some sort of sideshow oddity.

Ken'yuu did push against his boundaries, that fact was indisputable. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't tested his limits. His questionable actions weren't necessarily to antagonize anyone; he was simply reacting to life's painful boredom. Long ago, he'd realized there was something inherently flawed in him, he didn't experience anything the way others did. He felt empty and dead, always on the lookout for something that might relieve his unbearable ennui. Rare were the times that he felt really _alive_ and those instances usually centered around extreme subjects such as suffering and death.

Koumyou was studying him. Following him around and asking Ken'yuu bizarre, random questions. Was the sanzo priest attempting to sketch Ken'yuu's character? Was he observing Ken'yuu as he might a zoo animal? Did he find Ken'yuu's actions amusing? Ken'yuu responded in various manners - with anger, contempt or frustration - but none made an obvious impression on Koumyou, the monk would simply stare at him with that frustratingly patient and impassive smile. Try as he might, Ken'yuu couldn't unravel Koumyou's motivations. An unlikely, but increasingly more obvious answer was that maybe Koumyou didn't have any specific reason to analyze him. Maybe he just found Ken'yuu intriguing.

In return, and in spite of himself, Ken'yuu was likewise fascinated with Koumyou. Bit by bit, he found himself looking forward to speaking with the man. Their conversations were mind-boggling for him and he couldn't decide if Koumyou was thick as a brick or sharp as a tack. Ken'yuu suspected the sanzo liked to keep people guessing about his true intelligence.

Initially, Ken'yuu thought Koumyou's double-speak was some kind of intangible game he enjoyed playing. Now Ken'yuu wasn't so sure. Koumyou challenged him and kept him interested but never spoke down to him, nor did he fear Ken'yuu. The only explanation he could come up with was that the man was completely guileless. He'd never met anyone truly genuine before. Either way, Koumyou Sanzo held his interest, a novel occurrence of late.

Today was a turning point. Before this afternoon, he found Koumyou to be a little more than a diversion. His opinion changed abruptly when the seemingly delicate and meek sanzo intervened during Ken'yuu's tussle with Goudai. With one explosive touch, Koumyou brought an abrupt and unexpected halt to the altercation. Ken'yuu's interest in Koumyou grew exponentially at that moment and now his fixation seemed to be evolving into an obsession.

He stared at the imprint of fingers on his arm and he could still feel the immense power in Koumyou Sanzo's grip. What was that man? First, he'd manhandled Ken'yuu as if he were a ragdoll. Then, inexplicably, he had shown up outside the prison cell, expressing his concern over Ken'yuu's injury and wanting _check_ on him. Koumyou's actions seemed paradoxical.

In fact, in Ken'yuu's opinion, Koumyou Sanzo was a walking paradox. A Buddhist monk with a mane of hair who smoked and drank was unheard of, and a _sanzo_ priest at that. Ken'yuu was delighted to learn about the man's vices and wondered if Koumyou also tossed aside the monastic rules about sex. Ken'yuu suspected he did, at least, in his fantasies he did.

He seemed calm and simple, but there were layers to him. Not normal layers, delving down didn't necessarily mean you'd find more complexities; Koumyou wasn't linear in that respect. No, Koumyou's layers resembled the ocean, a seemingly constant rolling tranquility capable of quick and unpredictable change. Ken'yuu felt caught in Koumyou's riptide, dragged helplessly out to sea, fighting just to keep his head above water and craving the rapture of slow asphyxiation by drowning.

He hadn't realized it until now, but ever since the sanzo's arrival, Ken'yuu's daily stride was just a little out of kilter. His burgeoning preoccupation with Koumyou had dulled his senses and resulted in sleep deprivation. Ken'yuu didn't know how to deal with his reaction; he wasn't some simpering, empty-headed boy who idolized others. Yet, here he was, unable to keep Koumyou from his thoughts, unable to keep his body in control.

Ken'yuu wanted to touch him, wanted to peel the robes from Koumyou's body and see for himself what power lay coiled under such a slight frame. He wanted to free that mass of hair and feel it against his skin. What did Koumyou taste like? Feel like? What sounds did he make during sex? Ken'yuu wanted to experience all of Koumyou.

Could Koumyou turn on that impressive strength at will? Would he hold Ken'yuu down, spread his legs wide and then enter and invade him? Ken'yuu shivered and his cock responded, rising and thickening with his decadent thoughts. Could he expose Ken'yuu's vulnerabilities while ravishing him? Could Koumyou Sanzo make Ken'yuu _feel_?

Ken'yuu swallowed, unable to ignore his aching erection. Pain from the marks on his wrist seemed to travel straight to his groin, the sensation igniting a desire in him he didn't think he was capable of experiencing. Temptation, titillation, and desperation, Koumyou's presence brought out all of those emotions in him. He opened his robe, staring at his engorged cock, watching a gathering pool of precome form on the flared tip. Koumyou was responsible for this. What would the priest say or do if he saw Ken'yuu's wet, hard erection twitching for him? Would he turn away in disgust or would he grant Ken'yuu's wish and touch him? Would he react at all?

Ken'yuu rubbed his palm over the copious pearly fluid. Then he curled his slippery hand around his erection, sliding his fist over the hard length. Closing his eyes, he imagined himself blindfolded and the hand stroking him belonged to Koumyou. The priest would make certain Ken'yuu didn't come too fast. Koumyou definitely seemed like the type who would want to take his time. He spread his legs open, his imagination taking control, images swirling through this mind of elicit love affairs and explicit sex inspired from recent stories he'd been reading. Maybe Koumyou would tie him to a bed and have his way with Ken'yuu, sticking all kinds of oil-coated objects up his...

Ken'yuu's thoughts faltered and for a moment, he wondered at himself. He'd never considered taking it before, but the image of Koumyou's body hovering over him, plunging inside him, and making him moan seemed right. His hand moved faster and he rocked his hips in synchronization. He opened his mouth, calling quietly to his imaginary lover. Through the haze of his lust-addled mind, he could even smell tobacco smoke.

Ken'yuu moaned and took a deep breath. The scent of tobacco was stronger. "So, you've returned?"

"Yes."

Ken'yuu continued stroking, embarrassment secondary to his need to finish. He could practically see Koumyou leaning against the wall, only inches from him. He let his head lull back. "Have you come back for another visit? Are you still worried about me?"

"I am still worried. I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed, to make sure you weren't too lonely."

His voice was thick and strained, "Oh, I'm glad you're here." Ken'yuu's body tensed, his muscles coiling in anticipation of his unstoppable orgasm.

"So you are lonely, just as I thought." Ken'yuu wasn't certain, but he thought Koumyou sounded amused.

"I am." He closed his eyes again, focusing on Koumyou Sanzo's rich voice while his hand moved faster, making wet noises of skin on skin. His cock thickened and his balls ached, lifting and tightening with his approaching orgasm.

"Actually, you sound rather indisposed. Do you require any… assistance?"

Ken'yuu's eyes snapped open. _Assistance?_ "Ah…" Ken'yuu bit back his cry while sinews contracted and come spilled from his frantically quivering cock. When the roaring in his ears abated and his vision cleared, a pleasant, self-satisfied lassitude spread throughout his body. He could hear Koumyou's quiet laughter.

"I think you are feeling quite well, aren't you?"

Ken'yuu panted and smiled. "You have no idea."

"I think I might have an inkling."

Koumyou knew what Ken'yuu had just done! He knew and he didn't sound any different. "Does anything give you cause for reaction?"

"No wonder you are considered such a challenge. Well, now that I know you are _fine_ , I'll be off to bed."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

Ken'yuu licked his lips. "What if it was you I was fantasizing about?"

"Oh, I would like that. I am rather vain you know. I'm thrilled that such an attractive young man would go out of his way to flatter me."

"That's not what I…" Ken'yuu swallowed. Speaking to Koumyou could take him in directions he wasn't always prepared to go and with his mind in post-coital bliss, Ken'yuu knew he didn't stand a chance of keeping up with the conversation.

"Good night, Ken'yuu."

His name from Koumyou's throat was electrifying. Ken'yuu scrambled to his feet and looked out the small window of his cell, but he couldn't see any sign of the sanzo priest. He sat back down. Ken'yuu was alone once again with his throbbing arm, his mind reeling and now, to top it off, he had a sticky hand. He felt a burning need catch fire inside, a need to prove himself to that man, a need to convince Koumyou that Ken'yuu was worthy to be his equal.

First, however, he needed to get out of his cell.

 

****

 

Looking down, he watched water cascading over his head, the sluicing run-off tumbling onto white bathing tiles and curling into a tiny whirlpool over the drain. The water was now clear, no longer tinged red. Running a hand through his thick, drenched locks, Ken'yuu searched for any residual clumps or mats. Satisfied that his hair was finally clean of blood and tissue, he shut off the shower.

Ken'yuu couldn't get over how far blood sprayed. The stuff would splatter and get everywhere, in places that defied logic. Somehow, someway, he'd managed to get blood on the _inside_ of his robe - and not a soaked-through spot mind you – almost as if he'd been the one bleeding.

Collapsing heavily onto a bench, he sighed while trying to stop his tears from falling. Another failure, and once again, he would continue to live. He thought about life's unfairness and then realized what a ridiculous turn of phrase it was. Life was unfair because he wasn't dead? Ken'yuu began to chuckle. And now… now he was a sanzo priest. The absurdity of it all made him want to cry again.

"Are you not going to bathe?"

Ken'yuu raised his head, his hair still dripping. Cold water fell onto his bare shoulders and trickled down his back, making him shiver. Gazing into Koumyou's impassive expression, he tried to make sense of why the monk stood before him. He felt disconnected, almost drugged.

"I see the blood's gone now." Koumyou smiled. His smile was also unreadable. "Perhaps we should take a bath now."

" _We_?" Ken'yuu's tired, melancholy grin was lopsided. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Should I be?" Koumyou pulled his hands from his robe sleeves and removed his sutra.

"I did just kill a sanzo priest. He was one of your peers and a friend."

"Hmm, that's true. He was also your teacher." Koumyou peeled off his robe and faced Ken'yuu. "Are you disappointed I'm not here to exact revenge?"

Ken'yuu's mouth was dry. Koumyou stood before him clad in a pair of jeans and a tunic, his body no longer hidden in his robes. Black silk hugged his chest, lean muscle rippling over ribs and stomach with each movement. Ken'yuu longed to touch the man, to run his hands over that willowy frame and find out for himself what Koumyou felt like.

He felt banked fires burst to life and the subsequent stirrings of an erection, an intense reminder of living, and he experienced deep resentment towards Koumyou for his body's response. Living, breathing, fucking, dying. In the end, life was nothing more than a series of routines, a boring succession of nothingness. How could Koumyou's presence distort a reality Ken'yuu spent his lifetime understanding?

Gazing at Ken'yuu, Koumyou's expression remained unreadable. "Hmm. Well, no matter, I'd like to take a bath."

Koumyou grasped one of his armlets and twisted it, struggling to slide the snug ring over his bicep. After several moments of dogged determination, the gold ring eventually loosened and slipped slowly over his elbow, past his wrist, and then off his middle finger. Each motion was a deliberate and sensual strip tease, at least in Ken'yuu's opinion that was what it was. He furrowed his brow, but this was Koumyou – he wouldn't do that sort of obvious enticement, would he? Ken'yuu's pulse quickened and his eyes remained riveted on Koumyou's body, following every movement the priest made. Koumyou was doing it again, worming inside Ken'yuu's thoughts, making him interested, making him _care_. Perhaps he should take the black sleeve and coil it around the man's throat, crawl on top of the sanzo and… Ken'yuu swallowed, shocked that what he considered doing to Koumyou didn't involve death.

Koumyou's fingers hovered over his right sleeve, poised to begin the entire arm disrobing process again when he paused. Tipping his head to one side Koumyou studied him with an unflappable expression. "Do you want to help?"

Was he that obvious? How did Koumyou read him so easily? Ken'yuu tried not to grind his teeth.

Koumyou held his hand out toward Ken'yuu and waited. "I find these things rather pointless and difficult to remove, although they do come in handy when it's cold. Could you help me remove this one?"

Ken'yuu climbed to his feet and with dream-like movements, he slid his fingers up and over the soft, black silk and bit back a sigh of pleasure. The metal armlet holding the sleeve in place was hot, almost scalding from conducting Koumyou's radiating heat. Shaking hands grasped the ring and tugged, pushing down a whisper of fabric over skin, feeling sinewy muscles contract underneath.

A smell of sandalwood, tobacco, and Koumyou's individual aroma curled around him. Ken'yuu's breathing quickened as he removed the sleeve. Staying close, Ken'yuu had to twist to one side when Koumyou pulled the black tunic over his head.

Ken'yuu's vision blurred for a moment and he leaned nearer, wanting, needing, and aching to inhale more of Koumyou's musky scent. Raising his hand, Ken'yuu traced over a delicate collarbone, following the bone's path with an easy caress. He angled closer, opening his watering mouth, needing to taste the alabaster-colored skin.

Millimeters from contact, he froze. What was he doing?

The room tilted crazily as a wave of dizziness hit him. Koumyou's hands steadied him, one gently holding him under his left arm and one gripped him firmly on his bare hip. Warm, moist heat gathered between them and Ken'yuu fought his reeling disorientation while at the same time, sinking into Koumyou's stabilizing embrace.

Koumyou always managed to do this to him, always broke down Ken'yuu's barriers, always invaded his senses and his sensibilities, skewing logic and turning him inside out. Ken'yuu didn't want this feeling of weakness and desperation. Of fiery, red-hot need. Giving Koumyou a violent push, he staggered backwards, his knees colliding with the bench he sat down with a hard slap of skin on wood.

"Are you all right?" Koumyou crouched in front of him, his ever-present smile replaced with a look of compassion. He placed his warm hand on Ken'yuu's knee. "Perhaps you should move a little slower, you've had a rough day today."

"I think I need to sleep." Ken'yuu felt a fluttering in his stomach – was Koumyou actually worried about him? "I haven't been able to sleep much since your arrival."

"Am I to blame for your sleeplessness?" Koumyou stood and tipped his head to one side, his serene smile back in place. "Perhaps I should I sit by your bed and tell you a story until you fall asleep, would that help?"

Ken'yuu shook his head, wondering if Koumyou's look of concern had been his own imagination. "I doubt it."

"Well then, off to bed with you." Reaching back, Koumyou grabbed his hair-tie and pulled his mass of hair free. "I'll need to wash it before getting into the bath. I was hoping you'd help, but no matter, I'll get one of the acolytes." He turned toward the door.

"No!" The word left his mouth before Ken'yuu could halt it. He was instantly up off the bench and tackling Koumyou. The two of them fell hard onto the tiled floor. If he couldn't banish his nightly fantasies of the priest, then he would act on them and get Koumyou out of his system.

Ken'yuu grabbed a thick mass of loose hair and he yanked Koumyou's head towards him. There was a palpable pause, a ripple of tension as Ken'yuu considered his situation. Killing the man would be his best option, a way of bringing an end to his sleepless nights and weak desires. Instead, and against his better judgment, he covered the priest's mouth with his own, smothering Koumyou in a bruising kiss. Ken'yuu's other hand fumbled at Koumyou's pants, popping the buttons open with one solid tug and then reaching inside. There was nothing to stop him now, nothing except… nothing.

His eyes snapped open to see implacable gray ones staring back. Ken'yuu's lips pressed against nothing, no resistance, no passion, no feeling. The hand he had forced inside Koumyou's jeans wrapped around a completely flaccid penis. Ken'yuu yanked his hand back as if burned and then he scrabbled away, half-crawling, half-sliding across unforgiving tiles, bruising his knees and shins in his haste. His thoughts whirled in confusion and he wanted to ask why, but he didn't know where to start. Hadn't Koumyou been seducing him?

"Didn't you know?" Koumyou blinked slowly at him. "Violation is not my style."

Ken'yuu opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out; he wasn't even certain how to form the words.

Koumyou's sat up, his expression still unreadable. "I prefer my trysts on equal footing, not something born out of violence and degradation."

For the first time in his young life, Ken'yuu actually felt like a child. His hands twined around his knees and he turned inward with his embarrassment. The cold tiles felt like ice against his wet skin and he shivered. He heard Koumoyu get to his feet and waited for the sound of retreating footsteps, the final indicator of Ken'yuu's defeat. Placing his right cheek on his knee, he exhaled despondently. When a thick, fluffy towel fell around his neck and shoulders, he started in surprise.

"That's not to say I don't like it rough on occasion." Koumyou knelt behind him and rubbed the towel over Ken'yuu's back and arms, drying his skin with the thirsty cloth and soothing his wounded pride with the action.

Ken'yuu turned his head and stared, trying to make sense of Koumyou's words. "What are you talking about?"

"Sex." Koumyou patted his shoulders and sat down next to him. "I do like it rough sometimes."

"Oh." How else could he respond? Ken'yuu felt as knocked off his feet and once again, he was a victim of Koumyou Sanzo's surging rip current and tossed helplessly towards open sea. This didn't happen to Ken'yuu, he didn't lose control. No, he didn't lose, period.

"Have you actually had sex, Ukoku? I'm not talking about using prostitutes because while that can be a release for you it's nothing more than a job to them. There is no true intimacy when an exchange of money is involved. Sex doesn't have to be like that, it doesn't have to be impersonal or empty, and it can be…" Koumoyu stopped. "You're staring at me. What?"

"Ukoku?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Koumyou smiled and nodded. "That's your new name. I gave it to you today when you became a sanzo priest. That's part of the ceremony. You are now Ukoku Sanzo."

"Am I?" Ken'yuu raised his hand, involuntarily looking for Goudai's blood. He'd killed a sanzo priest today and tried to rape another. Now he had a new name.

"Life can be interesting." Koumyou stood up. "Now, I need to wash my hair."

"I'll help and this time, I won't..."

"I know you won't." Koumyou pushed off his jeans and glided towards the showers.

Ken'yuu stood up and turned away, intent on retrieving shampoo and not thinking about Koumyou's ass.

Behind his back, he heard Koumyou add, "Not that way, anyway."

"Do you…" He paused, not knowing how to ask the question.

"What?"

"Do you prefer women, Koumyou?" He savored the sound of Koumyou's name as it rolled off his tongue without cumbersome honorifics. They were both sanzo priests, on equal footing now. Turning his head, he watched for Koumyou's reaction to his name.

"I've never given much thought to preference." Koumyou's expression was neutral. "I find there is nothing more sensual than mutual respect, Ukoku."

 _Ukoku_. Now that he thought about it, he liked the name very much. "Well then." He strode across the bathing room and stopped only inches in front of Koumyou. "I suppose next time I will proceed with more caution."

Their mingled scents swirled between their naked bodies and this time _Ukoku_ knew Koumyou was coming onto him. He eased closer, sliding his foot between Koumyou's, stopping a hairsbreadth from actually touching. The room was quiet and all he could hear was a steady drip from a showerhead and the roar of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Ukoku watched as Koumyou's eyes slid nearly shut like a contented cat.

Ukoku leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Koumyou's cheek. This time when he pulled back, there was reaction. Koumyou's skin flushed pink and his breathing was shallow. Ukoku's body began to burn, flames licked at him from inside and he opened his mouth to speak.

Koumyou's eyes opened and he tipped his head to one side as if he was concentrating. Then, with lightening quickness, he grabbed Ukoku and threw him down.

He landed on his back with a thump of flesh on tiles. With an involuntary gasp, his breath left his body and even if he'd wanted to, he couldn't have said a word. Koumyou swam into view, hovering over him, brows knit in concern. "Are you all right? My sincere apologies if I hurt you, I thought you would be more prepared. You should work on improving your reactions."

Was Koumyou insane or was he administering another lesson? Was his throw a warning that Ukoku was moving too fast? Air returned to his lungs with a choking inhale.

Smoothing hair off Ukoku's forehead, Koumyou said softly, "We need to exercise caution, Ukoku. Not everyone will understand."

Before Ukoku could demand an explanation, two acolytes entered the shower room and rushed forward. Had Koumyou heard them? Had they seen?

"Priest Ken'yuu, are you all right?"

"Yes." He glanced at Koumyou as understanding dawned on him. "I slipped."

"He's fine." Koumyou helped him sit up. "Perhaps you should rest now, Ukoku."

Ukoku stared at him and then at the acolytes. "What about your hair?"

"My hair? Oh, that." Koumyou shrugged. "I've managed to wash it alone my entire life, I think one more time won't kill me."

"You…" Ukoku shook his head and stood up, rubbing at a sore spot on his elbow and knowing he'd have a lovely, colorful bruise later. He'd lost again. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes." Koumyou nodded retrieving Ukoku's towel from the floor. "We'll need to make our traveling plans then."

"Traveling plans?"

"Of course."

Ukoku stared at Koumyou. "Where are we going?"

"Chang'an."

"Oh, yes. Will we go alone?"

Koumyou raised an eyebrow. "Do you feel the need for an escort? Or maybe you'd like a chaperone?"

Ukoku chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Good." Koumyou placed the towel around Ukoku's neck, fingers lightly brushing his hair. "Sleep well."

Ukoku wandered towards his clothing and dressed in a daze, his thoughts murky with melancholy. As he headed for the exit, he gave a final look over his shoulder and paused. Koumyou remained unmoving as a statue, hauntingly beautiful in his nudity, and completely focused on Ukoku. Caught in a wake of Koumyou's full attention, Ukoku he felt tendrils of fire shoot though his nerve-endings.

Maybe he hadn't lost after all.

 

****

 

They sat on the floor around a small table, nearly shoulder-to-shoulder. Maps covered the entire tabletop except for a corner with stoneware cups and a carafe full of sake. Koumyou sat in his jeans and black silk tunic without the armlets, his robes and sutra folded neatly in a nearby chair.

Their meeting hadn't taken place the next day. Goudai's sudden absence left his Temple leaderless and the burden of sorting out subsequent problems and confusion fell to Koumyou, demanding his full attention.

Strange as it seemed, he was also busy with daily administration duties of the temple. Although his status of sanzo still needed the bureaucratic stamp of approval, that didn't stop his fellow acolytes from seeking his advice. Ukoku found his position laughably odd. Had he been anyone other than a sanzo priest, he would be facing charges of murder, not meting out guidance on his victim's funeral.

"How long do you think it will take?" Ukoku asked.

Koumyou raised his head from the map and studied Ukoku instead. "Are you looking forward to the journey's end already?"

"No…" Ukoku smiled. He thought he was getting the hang of Koumyou's meandering thoughts. Placing his elbow on the table, he set his chin on his upraised hand and slowly blinked his eyes at Koumyou. "I was wondering how long I would get to be alone with you. I believe you're beginning to fall for me."

"Ah." Koumyou lips twitched into an almost smile. Picking up his sake cup, he took a sip and then returned his gaze to the map. "Is that what you think?"

The room had a slight chill to it and Ukoku's feet were cold. "Why must you always be so cryptic?"

"You give me too much credit." Koumyou chuckled. "I'm not clever enough to be cryptic. You seem rather petulant today, is there something on your mind?"

"I'm not petulant." Once he said the words, Ukoku realized by denying it, he probably did sound a tad bit peevish. "I've just never…" he didn't know how to explain.

"How old are you?" Koumyou placed a new map on the table.

Ukoku grumbled in exasperation, "You know how old I am."

"Oh yes, now I remember." After draining his cup, Koumyou carefully set it on the table.

Ukoku waited. And waited. Finally, he asked, "Was there a point you wanted to make about my age?"

"What?" Koumyou raised his head again.

"My age. You asked me how old I was. Was there a point to your question?"

"I don't think so. Were we talking about anything in particular for your age to be an issue?"

Ukoku wanted to scream. Koumyou could run him in circles all night. He struggled to find patience. "No."

Koumyou refilled his cup and then tapped at a spot on the map. "Let's follow this path to Chang'an."

"Why that way?"

"Although the journey takes a bit longer, it's beautiful." Koumyou took another drink and this time he rolled the liquid in his mouth, clearly savoring and enjoying the sake's taste before languidly swallowing. "That's something you learn with experience. Sometimes you can't rush the journey if you want the best view. You know I'm thirty-nine, correct?"

Ukoku nodded his head. Keeping up with Koumyou's constant change in subjects was challenging. His earlier confidence that he could second guess the monk melted away.

"Full-grown men are different than boys. They can be dangerous and at times, they lose will-power and make bad choices." Koumyou picked up a second cup and filled it. He placed it in front of Ukoku.

Ukoku ignored the sake and responded with a challenge, "You don't think I can be dangerous?"

"Of course, you try so hard to be the best at everything." Koumyou stared at the untouched sake cup and then at Ukoku. "But I don't think you should underestimate men's weaknesses. Intense desires can skew logic and warp reality."

Ukoku remained silent, his talk with Koumyou had jumped from intriguing to frustrating. He had no idea what the priest was talking about and he wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture. He straightened his right leg, inadvertently brushing his foot against Koumyou's ankle.

Koumyou's brows furrowed. "Your foot is cold as ice. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine - a bit sore from your throw a few nights ago and it's chilly in here."

"Oh, yes. I am sorry for being so rough, but our position did appear… compromising. Not everyone would understand you were only teasing me." Koumyou tipped his head towards Ukoku's full sake cup. "You should drink that."

"I don't like sake and you know I wasn't teasing." Clenching his jaw in aggravation, Ukoku understood the conversation was getting away from him again. "Perhaps it was you who was teasing."

"Perhaps." Koumyou continued staring at the sake.

"Fine." Ukoku threw back the vile liquid and made a face.

"You see?" Koumyou nodded approvingly. "It's not so bad and perhaps with time, you will learn to appreciate sake's nuances. Now give me your foot."

Alcohol coursed through his system, the gagging burn turning strangely pleasant. "What?"

Koumyou ducked his head under the table and then Ukoku felt a sizzling warmth caress his foot. Fingers encircled his ankle and tugged while Koumyou reemerged. Ukoku relaxed, curious to see what craziness Koumyou might engage in next. His leg was at an awkward angle, forcing him to shift his body, turning to face the other man.

Grasping Ukoku's foot with both hands, Koumyou rubbed the skin, stimulating blood flow, trying to warm him. It was as if Koumyou's touch sparked dry tinder to flame inside Ukoku, searing his skin with previously unknown passion. Fingers curled around toes and then around thumbs pressed into the pad of his foot, massaging him.

Ukoku's voice was a quiet whisper, "Koumyou? What are you doing?"

"Warming your feet."

Fighting the desire to close his eyes, Ukoku knew Koumyou was doing something more. Ukoku had the distinct impression the priest was teaching him another lesson. He wasn't certain he wanted to know where Koumyou's instruction would lead him this time. Ukoku's cock, however, was definitely interested in learning.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes."

"Lie back and enjoy it then. Sometimes that's what we all can to do, Ukoku. Wait until the time is right and in the meantime, take what pleasure we can."

Koumyou's voice was soothing and before he knew it, Ukoku was on his back and staring at the ceiling. He wondered how Koumyou always did this to him, stripped away his protective layers, making him vulnerable and needy only with a single touch. Pleasant pressure against his foot felt strangely wonderful and he exhaled deeply, tension draining from his body.

Trading Ukoku's warmed foot for his cold one, Koumyou started again. "Are you still not sleeping well?"

Ukoku felt relaxed and at the same time, he was very alert. He tried not to think about his foot in Koumyou's lap. "No, I'm not."

"Do you want to sleep now?"

"Only if you sleep with me."

"I wonder if that would truly help you rest."

"I feel calm around you. I don't know why." Ukoku surprised himself with his confession. Maybe it was the sake.

"Is that so?" Koumyou chuckled softly. "Well, I guess that's only fair."

"What's fair?"

One of Koumyou's hands slid up his leg and massaged the back of his calf. "I like watching you walk."

For some reason, Koumyou's admission made Ukoku laugh. He raised his head and watched Koumyou rub his hands over Ukoku's leg. He swallowed. "My walk?"

"Yes." Koumyou didn't move his head, his eyes stayed riveted to Ukoku's leg while his hand caressed the flesh. "You have a slinky walk, full of sensual undulations, like a tomcat on the prowl. I find it… alluring."

"Alluring?" Ukoku let his head roll back to the floor, his mind racing with possibilities but understandably cautious. Too many times, he'd jumped to conclusions with Koumyou only to have his hopes dashed in a swirling confusion of words. "You make it sound as if you find me sexy."

Koumyou's warm hand moved past Ukoku's knee. "Oh, I do. I've never been able to resist smart ones. Have you not been paying attention to my warnings?"

Words and meanings came together just as fingertips brushed against Ukoku's inner thigh. "So your lecture about men's weaknesses was in reference to yourself?"

"Of course."

Sitting up, Ukoku shifted nearer to Koumyou. Electricity coursed through his body and lust blazed through his veins. Reaching out, Ukoku brushed Koumyou's cheek and moved in closer. "I find you equally tempting."

"Oh, I wish you hadn't said that." Closing his eyes, Koumyou tipped his head to one side, granting Ukoku complete access to his neck.

Ukoku leaned in and nuzzled at the long, thick hair and elegant neck, inhaling Koumyou's spicy scent of cigarettes, incense, and sake. "I dream about you," he murmured in Koumyou's ear. "Naked and willing. Now will you let me violate you?"

Koumyou shivered and turned his head, meeting Ukoku's gaze. "Why must it be a violation? You make it sound so one-sided."

Ukoku straightened his back and pulled away, his thoughts in turmoil. "I'm… but I thought you wanted me."

This time, Koumyou leaned forward, gray eyes wide and intense. "Why can't a sexual encounter between us be of mutual respect?" Koumyou's fingers wove through Ukoku's thick hair. "I would like to have you, also."

Blinking, Ukoku tried to make sense of the words while his pulse roared in his ears and his cock jumped under his robe. Without thought, he reacted, pushing Koumyou onto his back and stretching out on top of him. Grinding his erection into Koumyou's hip he panted, "You want to have me?"

"Yes."

"You want to be inside me?"

"Ah, I think I understand." Koumyou smiled and then with ease, rolled them both over, leaving his knee loosely across Ukoku's legs. He rested his weight on his side, giving his hand freedom to roam and caress Ukoku's body at will. Leaning in, he removed Ukoku's glasses, setting them aside with care. Turning back, Koumyou kissed him, a rough kiss full of tongue and passion. Koumyou slid his hand up the inside of Ukoku's leg and opened his robe, exposing heated skin to the cool air. "You want me inside you, don't you?"

In answer, Ukoku spread his legs and held his breath as Koumyou's hand brushed over his scrotum, fingers whispering over his erection. He closed his eyes, waiting for the squeezing touch he'd wanted so badly, the vision that kept him awake at night, hard as granite and never satisfied with his own hand. He wanted Koumyou to be inside him and – yes – Ukoku did want Koumyou to violate him.

Koumyou's mouth closed on a nipple and Ukoku moaned, eyes sliding shut with pleasure. A fingertip dabbled through pre-come gathering on his cock and then dipped between his open thighs, gently skimming the tender strip of skin below his aching, tightening balls. Ukoku didn't know how long he would last.

Sitting up, Koumyou settled between Ukoku's spread legs, fingers smoothing over flesh and sliding against intimate places. A hand curled around the base of Ukoku's throbbing erection, lifting it from his body. Lowering his head, Koumyou licked at the moisture flowing from the flared tip of his cock, humming appreciatively.

Fighting to keep control and losing, Ukoku's hips rocked upwards, driving his cock into Koumyou's mouth. Warm moisture surrounded him and he nearly came. The sight of Koumyou's mouth around his cock and those gray eyes clouded with desire gazing at him was stunning, stories and his imagination paled in comparison. He was impatient, wanting to experience everything all at once, and his hands tangled in Koumyou's hair, urging the priest to take him in deeper.

"Ukoku Sanzo-sama?" There was a tentative knock at the door. "We apologize for bothering you but we need your assistance."

Koumyou pulled away.

Ukoku growled quietly in agitation. "Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not. There are some issues with how…"

"Nevermind," Ukoku snapped, "I'll be out in a moment."

Koumyou chuckled and licked his lips. "You are very popular."

"And you are very frustrating." Ukoku sat up, his disappointment keen as a fresh wound.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because this is easy for you. I think I'm the only one affected."

"Easy?" Koumyou studied him. Reaching out he grasped Ukoku's right hand. Fingers grazed lightly over his palm, tracing lines and making him shiver with his incomplete desire. "Is that what you believe?"

Ukoku nodded, unable to speak.

Koumyou placed Ukoku's hand over his groin. Heat and the undeniable shape of an erection bumped against his palm. "I'd say I'm affected, wouldn't you?"

Ukoku clutched at Koumyou's hard-on. "I would very much like to continue."

Koumyou gasped, "As would I, but duty calls, now." Koumyou handed Ukoku his glasses. "You wanted to be a sanzo priest, after all."

There was a more insistent knock at the door. "Sanzo-sama?"

Growling once again, Ukoku stood and straightened his robes. "I'm coming." Then he turned his head and gave the monk a helpless smile. Whispering for Koumyou's ears only he said, "Well, I wish I was coming, anyway." Then he left the room, glad his robes would hide his erection and wondering if he would ever get another chance with Koumyou. The man was unpredictable and if there were a next time, Ukoku would not find it surprising if Koumyou denied him.

He smiled as he realized that Koumyou's frustratingly whimsical nature was also one of his attractions.

 

****

 

Two days they'd been traveling together on their journey to Chang'an in order to converse with the Sanbutsushin concerning Ukoku's rise to the status of sanzo. Several of the acolytes had traveled for part of their journey, one by one peeling off to visit other temples and villages. They were finally alone.

The moon was bright and nearly full. Stars wheeled slowly by, twinkling in the clear night sky while cicadas made their comforting chirping noise. They were staying in a small cabin just off the main road, one Koumyou knew about. There were pleasant woods and rolling grasslands, quiet tranquility surrounded them.

Ukoku was tired from their long walk and irritated that Koumyou wasn’t. He lay on a grassy, gentle slope of a small knoll and closed his eyes, teetering on sleep's edge. He sighed, relaxing and embracing Koumyou's calming presence. Ukoku didn't know what it was about the sanzo priest that brought him such profound peace, but he was grateful for it.

They hadn't been alone since the day they had planned their trip, almost a week earlier. Ukoku had purposely avoided Koumyou, wanting to center his emotions and regain some control over the situation. Occasionally, he would observe Koumyou watching him but the monk's indecipherable expression left Ukoku more unsettled than ever.

Ukoku held himself in check, waiting for Koumyou to make the next move. He was a creature who sought immediate gratification and holding back was difficult. Even so, he chose not to push, worried that if he did, Koumyou might administer another lesson about patience. Ukoku didn't think he could take another interruption or worse, a confusing non-rejection. Of course, there was always the option of attacking again. As his traveling companion slept, Ukoku imagined tying him up and then having his way with Koumyou. So far, there had been two sleepless nights where he considered doing exactly that.

Ukoku didn't give his flimsy plan much of a chance but he did think about it often. First, there would be a very good chance Koumyou wouldn't sleep deeply enough. Additionally, Ukoku wasn't certain he could contain the sanzo's immense strength and there was a question about what Koumyou might do if he did get loose. Finally, if he did manage to restrain and have his way with Koumyou, then what would happen then? No, that approach could not end well and he was a fool for even considering it.

Then again, he supposed drugging the man wasn't out of the question, although it would diminish Ukoku's enjoyment. Anything less than Koumyou as a willing partner wouldn't be acceptable and using him like a sex doll would be a desperate loss for Ukoku. Still, his thoughts gave him some consolation and did help to pass the time.

Something whispered lightly against his cheek and he cracked an eye open. Koumyou leaned over Ukoku's torso, reaching for his pipe. The tasseled end of the long, white-blond braid swept across his bare neck and warmth rippled through him. Ukoku breathed in, inhaling Koumyou's earthy sent.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Koumyou retrieved his pipe and sat up, his hair sliding over Ukoku once again. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Ukoku couldn't get over how wonderful his name sounded from Koumyou's lips. He knew he would never tire of it. "I wasn't asleep."

Koumyou smiled and then lit his pipe. When he finished, he tenderly brushed a stray tendril of Ukoku's hair away from his eyes. "Your constant need to find something interesting must be exhausting."

Ukoku chuckled. "You say the oddest things."

"Do I?" Koumyou sounded surprised. "Well, I suppose it's difficult for a young man like you to understand."

"You know very well I've found something interesting." Rolling to his side, Ukoku propped his head up on his upraised arm and stared at Koumyou. His long, blond tumble of hair, elegant fingers holding his pipe, and his casually crossed legs. No matter what circumstance, Koumyou always exuded an air of lackadaisical calm. Without his robes and with his many vices, no one would ever guess he was a sanzo priest. "Besides, I don't think you and I are so very different."

"Hmm, really?" Koumyou's eyes slid sideways to gaze at Ukoku. "So are you saying you think I'm young? Then, do you find me attractive?"

He blinked at Koumyou. "After everything we've been though, are you seriously asking if I find you attractive? After what happened in the shower room and the map room? You stood outside my cell door while I masturbated to my fantasies of you and you still ask?"

Gray eyes considered him for a moment and then closed when Koumyou took another pull on his pipe. "Ah, well, we haven't known each other long, and the young do have a habit of changing their minds rather rapidly."

Ukoku shook his head, dislodging several strands of hair that fell over his eyes, obscuring his vision. "You are altogether frustrating, Koumyou."

"Ah, now you've hurt my feelings." Koumyou's hot fingers pushed the threads of Ukoku's hair to one side. "We should return to the cabin so you can sleep and rest your mind."

Ukoku noticed the monk didn't use the phrase 'troubled mind." His mind was troubled. No one with the exception of Koumyou understood that. Fingers sunk deep into his hair and pressed at his scalp. He sighed again with the comforting massage. He felt himself falling towards sleep and his voice was thick when he said, "I do, you know."

"Hmm?" Kouymou asked quietly, "You do what?"

"Find you attractive."

Something soft fell against his shoulder and he opened his eyes again. Koumyou's face was only millimeters away and his thick braid lay across Ukoku's chest. "I'm glad."

The kiss was maddeningly provocative. Gentle and sensuous, a fleeting teasing touch of lips and tongue and then it was gone. He focused his vision. Koumyou lay next to him, waves of quiet seduction radiating like eddying tidal currents and Ukoku was helpless to resist. Reaching his limit, he raised his hand and touched Koumyou's face, memorizing the planes and angles. Shimmying forward, he leaned in and tentatively returned Koumyou's kiss.

Ukoku expected his inferno of desire but when Koumyou softly moaned, he worried he would come with just a sound. Days, weeks, no, a lifetime he'd waited and dreamed of a response like this. A feeling of immense power filled him – like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Ukoku had searched for a relief from boredom, he'd cajoled, manipulated, and killed, but nothing had thrilled him like Koumyou Sanzo's moaning kiss.

Koumyou stood up and pulled Ukoku to his feet. Wordlessly he walked towards their cabin. Ukoku followed docilely, senses numbed from over-stimulation and once again helpless in Koumyou's riptide. He kept silent, his hand in Koumyou's as they made their return. There was nothing to stop them this time and Ukoku felt a bit nervous. He had slept with both men and women, but he'd never cared about anyone before. This was new.

When the door to their cabin closed behind him, Ukoku could feel that fierce energy surge in Koumyou. The priest pressed his back against the door and his tender kiss from earlier was now bruising and full of need. Leaning into him, a knee insistently pried his legs apart. Feet slipped in-between his, and Koumyou's body meshed with Ukoku's, rubbing against him with a brutal purpose. Koumyou's hard erection dug into Ukoku's groin, humping against him at a deliberate pace, thrilling him.

"Koumyou, wait…"

Fingers clutched his hair and tugged his head back hard enough to strike the wooden door but not hard enough to injure. Koumyou's voice was not much more than a growl, "I think I've waited long enough." He pawed at Ukoku's robe, fingers almost shaking in his haste.

Ukoku tried to hide his surprise, he'd had no idea this animal lurked inside the amenable sanzo. He was aroused and a little concerned. Was this what Koumyou warned him against, this intense lustful insanity? Even so, he was a bit startled at their sudden role-reversal.

A hand grasped his erection, squeezing him, taking him a step past pain for a moment before abating. "Good." Koumyou seemed satisfied before nudging against him until he faced the door. Koumyou coaxed Ukoku's robes down his arms and off his back, each touch of fabric against his skin was sensual. Koumyou's hands flowed methodically over his bare back. Fingers explored the back of his neck, journeying down to shoulder blades and along his spine, transitory kisses following in the wake of searching caresses. When hands finally settled on his ass and spread him open, for a moment, Ukoku forgot to breathe.

After several heartbeats passed, he began to panic, worried that Koumyou would fuck him raw. Then he felt a waft of displaced air. Looking over his shoulder, he glimpsed Koumyou on his knees, staring at his parted ass. The sight made Ukoku's dripping cock leap.

Thumbs slipped along the sensitive divide and Koumyou's movements were slow and careful. "Are you a virgin, Ukoku?"

"I…" Ukoku knew what he was asking. "Yes."

"Hmm, then eventually, you'll have to help." Koumyou leaned in and softly kissed the top of Ukoku's divide. Satiny lips traded with a wet tongue then dragged over hypersensitive skin. Ukoku's legs began to shake and he moaned, what was happening it was so intimate and intense. Koumyou's tongue slid lower, pausing at the underside of his balls. Almost involuntarily, he widened his stance, wanting more.

Koumyou repositioned his thumbs and exposed more of him. This time, when Koumyou lapped at him he didn't stop. The warm wetness slithered against him repeatedly, coating him with saliva and dipping shallowly inside him with each pass. Ukoku undulated his hips with each stroke, his panting breaths increasing with every tantalizing lick.

Koumyou's tongue paused, hovered over Ukoku's opening, and then dipped inside. Swirling and strong, Koumyou stabbed inside, penetrating him, tongue fucking him while thumbs parted him wider, giving greater access. His head spun and he moaned out Koumyou's name, calling for more, while clinging to the door.

He dropped his hand and curled his fist around his pulsing cock. Ukoku whimpered when Koumyou pulled away and grabbed his hand, stopping his movements. "Not yet." Still holding his hand, Koumyou led Ukoku to their bed. Removing his glasses with exaggerated care, Koumyou placed them on a table, and then he tipped his head toward the futon. "Lie on your stomach."

Ukoku did as Koumyou commanded, his aching cock protesting its neglect, urging him to rub against the bedding. He couldn't resist and writhed on the bed, creating the friction Ukoku so badly wanted.

Distantly, Ukoku heard the soft rustle of cotton shifting over skin before Koumyou returned to the bed. He chuckled as he knelt behind Ukoku. "You are rather impatient, but then again, so am I. Raise your hips."

As he slid his knees under him and lifted his hips, he noticed that the light in their room was entirely from moonlight through a large window. "Here." Koumyou captured Ukoku's hands and guided them to his rear. "Now, hold them apart."

Ukoku's cock throbbed and his breathing was ragged as he held his cheeks spread open. He felt as if he'd teetered on the edge of orgasm for years. Although he expected it, when cool lubricant poured over his vulnerable crevice, he jolted in response. A fingertip quickly followed the application of the liquid, sliding against the delicate skin, sending electricity shooting through his body. A single finger swirled around his opening and then pressed inside. Ukoku tensed at the strange sensation.

"Relax, Ukoku, we cannot rush this part."

Exhaling, Ukoku focused on remaining calm as the finger slithered inside him, twisting gently and loosening his passage. A second finger joined the first and although there was pain, Ukoku also experienced pleasure. Koumyou touched him inside, causing him to moan, igniting every synapse. Koumyou's opposite hand captured his erection and pumped in time with the rubbing on his prostate. His balls tightened and his cock thickened.

"Koumyou, I'm …"

"Yes, it's all right."

Lights strobed behind his eyes and Ukoku rocked his hips, feeling stimulation in both directions, knowing his orgasm was cresting. His body shook uncontrollably and his hands slipped from his ass, gripping the bedding as he arched his back. Ukoku threw back his head and howled out his ecstasy. He had read several books about sex between men but what was on paper could not capture the sense of what Ukoku's vulnerable surrender did to him.

His head drooped and his muscles uncoiled, tension draining from his body. Koumyou's fingers left him, leaving him feeling oddly empty, and then he felt the futon shift below him. Warm hands smoothed over his back coming to rest on his hips. He felt something hard, slick, and hot bump against his ass.

Koumyou's voice was low and soothing, "This might hurt." Then he plunged inside Ukoku with one quick shove.

 

The pain was blinding, and yet, incredibly erotic. Koumyou panted but kept his body still, giving Ukoku a moment to acclimate. Through his eye-watering pain, Ukoku could feel him, the solid hard length of Koumyou Sanzo's desire inside him, filling him.

Slowly, Koumyou moved, backing out of him with care. Ukoku thought he might pull out completely but at the last moment, Koumyou's hips reversed, refilling him and dragging against that electrifying spot once more and then beginning the entire process again. He groaned and with each succession of stokes and as his pain dwindled into pleasure, and his cock reawakened. He pushed back, meeting Koumyou's thrusts, impaling himself on his lover's cock.

Koumyou purred in his ear, "Feel better?"

His answer was little more than a quiet moan, "Yes..."

"Good." Koumyou pulled out and rolled Ukoku onto his back. He had removed his robes so the body looming over Ukoku was naked. Ukoku gazed at his lover, Koumyou's long hair hanging over one shoulder, his gray eyes wide with passion and his impressively hard cock shiny with lube.

Leaning forward, Koumyou slipped his hands under the back of Ukoku's thighs, opening his legs. Guiding his cock towards Ukoku's stretched opening, Koumyou pushed inside with a sigh of contentment. Settling on top, Koumyou's hips kept a steady rhythm of strokes. Gray eyes delved into Ukoku's as Koumyou leaned forward and kissed him, sparking a new wave of fiery desire to spread throughout his body.

What he experienced with Koumyou wasn't simply sex, it was something spiritual. Koumyou penetrated Ukoku, piercing, invading, and ultimately, stoking the bonfire within. Their individual breath, scents and sweat mingled together, merging to form another entirely separate and unique being. Was this love? Ukoku didn't know what else it could be.

Koumyou kissed him again, tongue slipping inside his mouth. Ukoku could taste tobacco and a spicy, tangy flavor, individual to Koumyou. The gentle pulsing thrusts picked up speed and Koumyou rotated his hips, adding a new element to their lovemaking. Ukoku took up a counter-rhythm and their bodies rocked together in gasping moans and sounds of wet skin moving against skin.

Ukoku could feel his second orgasm building, tension coiling in his belly, his toes curling. He could also feel Koumyou's cock expanding, stretching him wider.

Koumyou grasped his hand and placed it over Ukoku's twitching, slicked-up erection. Koumyou squeezed Ukoku's hand, which, in turn squeezed his cock. Their joined hands slid over his erection with increasing pressure. "I'll come soon and I'd like it if you came also."

Ukoku couldn't answer, instead his legs wrapped loosely around Koumyou's thighs, inadvertently creating a different angle. Koumyou's cock swept over raw nerve-endings and Ukoku's body flexed in response, his muscles bunching and causing warm, gauzy come to spill over his hand and stomach.

Koumyou groaned in reaction, "Oh, yes, that's fine."

Through his visual throes of colorful haze brought on by his orgasm, Ukoku saw his lover over him, skin flushed and slick with sweat, eyes half-closed in concentration, hair wild and loose. This was just as he pictured Koumyou in his fantasies only much, much better. Ukoku's hands tangled in that soft mass of hair and tugged. "Let me see you come, Koumyou."

Koumyou's eyes fluttered shut and Ukoku could feel the power surge again. Grasping and lifting one of Ukoku's ankles to his shoulder, Koumyou pressed deep inside, his pace now fast and hard, brimming with energy. Ukoku could feel a current coursing through him and for a moment, he wondered if Koumyou could contain the growing tsunami of power flowing around and through them. When the energy level seemed ready to tear them apart, there was a crackle of electricity and then Koumyou's breath caught and he tensed. His hips rocked a final time, crushing against Ukoku and somehow driving himself further inside. Koumyou's body shuddered and Ukoku could feel his lover's pulsing cock and the resulting heated release pour inside him.

For a moment, the room was silent except for the sound of panting, ragged breathing. Koumyou gently removed himself from Ukoku and collapsed onto his side. His speech was lazy and relaxed when he asked, "I feel much better, how about you?"

Ukoku was a mess, he could feel the come on his belly, on the bedding, and dripping out of his tender ass. Nonetheless, he turned to his side, propped himself up on his elbow and stared at Koumyou. "I'm certain that what you just did is not part of our monastic training."

Koumyou closed his eyes and laughed. "That's true."

Ukoku ran his fingers through tendrils of Koumyou's sweat-damp hair. "You are not what I expected in a sanzo priest you know."

"That feeling is mutual."

"Oh." Ukoku flopped onto his back remembering that he was also a sanzo priest. He turned his head and gazed at Koumyou. "You know I'm dangerous, don't you?"

Koumyou's breathing evened out but he didn't open his eyes and he didn't answer. After several minutes, he made his way to the bathroom, returning with a warm wet towel. Remaining silent, Koumyou carefully wiped Ukoku's body clean.

When he finished, he leaned over and gave Ukoku a tender kiss. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Ukoku. We have a long day tomorrow and I suspect you'll be sore."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Ukoku yawned, already feeling sleep taking him. "I'm glad you took the long way to the temple."

"I am, too." Koumyou settled next to him and then pulled Ukoku close.

Ukoku didn't know what the future held for him or what would happen between him and Koumyou. He did know that for the first time in several weeks, maybe in his entire life, Ukoku had a peaceful night's sleep.

 

End

 

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
